Brother Up In Heaven
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: The lights and darks discover something about Sarah that will make them change everything they thought they knew about her. RE-UPLOADED.


Savanna; Hey everyone, Savanna and Sarah here once again with a new one shot!

Sarah; This time it's a fanfic to honor the memory of one of my loved ones that died...

Marik (interrupting); Probably a pet or something.

Savanna; SHUT UP! (punches him) :(

Yugi and Yami; ... 0_0'

Savanna; That's what happens when you mess with me or Sarah.

Sarah; Anywho, this is in honor of a brother I had that died 2 years and 9 days before I was born.

Joey; So you never met him?

Sarah; That's correct. And I decided to write this while I was listening to the song 'Brother Up In Heaven' by Alan Parson. Really great song.

Savanna; Ryou, would you like to do the disclaimer please.

Ryou; Sure. Sarah and Savanna do not own Yugioh or the song 'Brother Up In Heaven'. Yugioh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi and Brother Up In Heaven belongs to Alan Parson.

Sarah; Thanks. This was reuploaded due to the song lyrics. But we couldn't think of another title so we the title the same. -_- ' Enjoy!

'…' = mind link

"_italics" = _thoughts

~.~.~.~.~

_**Brother Up In Heaven**_

In a small house somewhere in the southwest United States, Sarah, a shoulder length, brown haired girl with green eyes sat on the lower bed of the bunk bed she shared with her little brother, Josh. Meanwhile a girl with waist length brown and aqua blue eyes named Savanna, sat on a hammock diagonally from the other girl.

Sitting next to Sarah were Yugi and Yami, two starfish tri- colored haired teens, at one end of her bed. Ryou and Bakura, two white haied boys, sat on the other. Also on Sarah's bed was her youngest Chihuahua, Tilly.

With Savanna, two blonde haired Egyptians, Malik and Marik, sat with her. Sarah and Savanna's poofy blond haired friend, Joey, sat on the top bunk and Kaiba, the brown haired CEO of Kaiba Corp. sat in a chair in the center of the rather small room.

Malik looked up from watching Savanna draw and looked over at Sarah, who was sitting with her laptop in front of her.

'Marik?' Malik asked his darker half through their mind link.

Marik, who was also watching Savanna draw, looked at Malik. Even though he didn't say anything, the look he gave his look- a- like told him to continue.

'Have you noticed how quiet Sarah has been today? And I mean quieter than usual.' Marik turned his eyes and looked at said girl and replied, 'Now that you mention it, she has been more quiet than usual.'

Everyone knew that Sarah has always been quiet at times, but still more social than her older brother, Sam. Even so, she was rarely ever as quiet as she was at that moment.

Meanwhile, Bakura and Ryou were both reading books from the 'Hunger Games' series. Ryou was reading the first book, while Bakura read the second book in the series, 'Catching Fire' (so he will know what to expect in the moving coming out in November). Both looked up when they heard their 14 (going on 15) year old friend shift into a more comfortable position, and silently resumed reading Naruto fanfiction (A.N/ yeah, I read Nauto fanfiction. Is that a crime?).

Bakura commented to Ryou through their mind link, 'You know, Sarah has been a lot quieter than she usually is today.'

Ryou's brown eyes looked at his other self and said, 'You're right. She's been quiet ever since we came back from church, and that was like 30 minutes if not an hour ago.'

The same thing was going on between Yugi and Yami at the same moment. Yugi's amyphest eyes looked at Yami's crimson eyes, his eyes filled with concern.

'I'm kind of worried about Sarah, Yami. Sure she's usually pretty quiet, but she's never been this quiet.' Yami's only response was a nod.

Finally, deciding to try and break the silence, Ryou spoke a little cautiously, "Sarah, are you okay?"

"You're pretty quiet." Marik added.

"A lot more quiet than usual." Kaiba and Joey said seimotaniously. The girl looked up from her laptop and looked at her friends, minus Joey since he's still on the top bunk, with her green eyes. Her eyes then traveled to her window.

Finally after about a minute of silence, Sarah for the first time since returning home from church said, "It's dark out isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "The sky... it's really cloudy." Savanna answered.

Looking outside, he did notice that there were dark clouds outside.

"There's supposed to be a little bit of rain on Monday morning." Sarah said looking back at Yugi's concern and worry filled amyphest irises.

Kaiba gave Sarah his usual glare and growled, "You're avioiding the question. Why are you so quiet?"

Joey, who had climed down from above looked at her with his amber eyes. "Did I do something to upset you?" he asked panicking.

Sarah shook her head and chuckled. "Then what is it?" Malik chimed up.

Again, a minute of silence followed. Savanna spoke up. "Tell them." Sarah looked at her alter ego and slightly nodded.

"Well... today is April 14th..." Sarah began but was cut off by Bakura. "So what?" Sarah looked at him and gave him a glare that clearly said "shut up and let me finish." The white haired Egyptian complied.

After Bakura shut up, Sarah continued explaining. "Anyway, on April 14th about 17 years ago, I- I lost a brother."

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard those words escape her mouth. "He died?" Yugi questioned softly.

"Yeah. He was Julie's twin brother. He was only 6 years old when he died. "

"That's young." Yami commented. Sarah looked at him and added, "Plus, I never met him. He passed away 2 years and 9 days before I was born."

"I'm sorry." Ryou said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Sarah looked up at Ryou and a thanks. She looked back at her laptop screen and changed to an open YouTube tab. There, she pulled up a video and clicked on 'play'. As soon as she did, soft piano music played and Sarah started talking again.

"My mom said he had some disabilities or something along that line."

"What sort of disabilities?" Malik asked.

Sarah looked at him. "I don't know the names of them, but two of the ones I _do _know were that he couldn't speak and that he was in a wheelchair. But that's all I know." Malik nodded.

Nobody dared to make a sound as Sarah continued speaking. 'This song really fits, doesn't it?' Savanna asked her lighter half telepathically, commenting about the song playing as she spoke.

'It sure does Savanna.' Sarah replied back before resuming.

"My mom is actually 'visiting' him right now."

"That's why she went today instead of going on Saturday like usual." Savanna added.

Sarah looked outside her window again and proceeded.

"Sometimes I wish I had met him. Sometimes I wish he didn't pass away at all... I might have liked having him around." A slight smile fell upon her face as she looked at the cloudy sky.

The teenage girls eyes returned to her friends, who were all staring intently at her. A few of them were slightly surprised when they didn't see any tears in her eyes. But then again, she never met her dead brother.

"We're still sorry about your brother." Kaiba said. "I know, thanks." Sarah replied.

Trying to lighten the mood, Joey said, "Remember that one guy at church who gave that announcement?" Thankfully, his plan worked as everybody started laughing as they each recalled what the man said.

While everyone continued laughing and talking, Sarah once again looked out at the dark sky, she smiled and thought to herself silently one last thought.

"_I hope you'll be waiting for me dear brother... my brother up in heaven."_

_**The End**_

~.~.~.~.~

Sarah; Well that's it! Wow 4 pages long, and it took us at least 2 hours to finish.

Savanna; Sorry if it really sucks, we haven't written (typed?) a fanfic in a while.

Yugi; I thought it was great.

Sarah; Thanks Yugi. Again, this was reuploaded due to the song lyrics. But we couldn't think of another title so yeah. ^_^ '

Ryou; Please review...

Sarah and Savanna; And we'll see you next time!


End file.
